the_new_circlefandomcom-20200213-history
Byron Moore (Darkling)
"He has a malady that is rare, yet '''has' been known to occu in the Balcoin lineage thanks to their dark magic." Morgan eyed her intently. "I suppose you could say, like yourself, he can be different people, and yet, for my nephew there are only two personalities. There is Byron and there is Dark Byron. The reason he has to be contained the way he is is due to the fact that as he's grown older, the Dark personality has grown stronger and stronger, and he is a violent and unlikable character, mostly animalistic, monstrous. And it would appear that sunlight seems to be some sort of trigger for the Dark personality." Morgan Edge to Chloe Sullivan on Byron. Chapter 66: Byron Moore.'' Byron Moore is the Darkseid Darkling, as well as Chloe's "baby brother". He was born with the "Balcoin madness", in which the sunlight provoked a transformation in him which made him stronger and violently aggressive. In this state his features sharpened, his voice deepened, his eyes bled black, and his veins were more prominent. He had to be restrained by magically enhanced chains and spend his days underground, as far away from the sunlight. Before he was finally cured of the "Balcoin Madness", the disease had gotten so bad that he was beginning to turn into Dark Byron even during the night. As Rao traded information on how to save Byron in exchange for Chloe's freedom, he blamed himself for her disappearance. He also never blamed Pete or Lana because, in his mind, none of this would've happened it it weren't for him. Byron's symbol is a sun and moon in an eclipse. Personality Byron is an extremely sweet, quiet and sensitive person. He's unassuming, has impeccable manners, and is usually trying to bring peace to his ever-warring siblings. Only now with the appearance of the new Balcoin siblings has Byron started to show some Dark Byron characteristics, such as jealousy and resentment. Special Abilities Balcoin dark magic Like all Balcoin children, Byron has his father's dark magic flowing through his veins, but he has much more than the others do, which was why he had the Balcoin Madness as his body couldn't handle it. Darkling magic Byron's Darkling magic has yet to manifest itself. Relationships (Romantic) Faye Chamberlain Despite the fact that she is a little older than he is, and that their temperaments couldn't be more different, Faye and Byron ended up forming a relationship that surprised even themselves. Byron has helped Faye become a little less of a bitch, while she on the other hand, has helped him develop more of an edge to himself. Faye is the most important person in Byron's life who isn't family and he's very much in love with her, though he doesn't know why she would choose to be with him. Relationships (Otherwise) Chloe Sullivan (Balcoin-Darkseid) Chloe and Byron have the strongest, closest relationship of all of the Balcoin siblings. Chloe healed him from the curse that made him unable to go into the sunlight, and she also became the mother he needed. She is the only one who could control him when he became Dark Byron, and as such for a very long time she was the only one he felt comfortable and safe to be carefree around. Byron is now her Darkling, but despite this he feels that others question his right to be a part of one the Darkseid Circle as there are others who are much more powerful (and have a greater right) than he does. Pete and Lana Unlike his other siblings, Byron has a very good relationship with Pete and Lana and doesn't feel hostile towards them. But after fighting Pete and losing (thus making his insecurities at deserving to be a part of the Darkseid Circle grow) some tension has arisen. Category:Darkseid Circle Members Category:Balcoin Family Category:Witches Category:Characters